The Bike, The Cop, and The Angry Kitty
by Joker-Girl-Kelly
Summary: "Do you remember –" "The time I stole Dad's old bike?"..."I'll never forget the look on your face when I went by!" "You've always been the crazy one." Fun little one shot set in the Act Like A Boy/One Day At A Time universe. More info inside, just read it, it's not very long.


_**This is a one shot related to my story One Day At A Time. You won't fully understand it if you haven't read that, but you might find it amusing anyways, so feel free to read it still.**_

* * *

"…Abigail Andrea Howlette! Ah am not done talkin to you! Don't you dare-"

The smell of whiskey burned her sensitive nose, making her sick. What the hell was her mother's problem, anyways?

Andi slammed the door as hard as she could, wincing when the glass window shattered from the impact, the pieces dropping to the floor and shattering further, until they were so broken and scattered they couldn't possibly be made whole again.

She didn't wait long enough for her mother to come after her and start screaming some more.

She was in the garage, and her Dad's bike was sitting there, all polished and pretty with its new paint job.

She didn't really think. She was too angry to think.

She tended to get a little stupid when she was angry. She'd be the first to warn someone about that when in her right mind.

The keys were hanging on a hook next to the door. Dad trusted them a little too much. Well. Trusted _her_ a little too much. Jimmy, the geeky little goody two shoes, he never did anything wrong.

Before she knew it she was tearing out of the long drive to the cabin and onto the street headed towards town, so fast she'd probably make it their in half the time it usually took.

Was that Jimmy walking down the side of the road, looking cold and grumpy as he scowled at the ground?

"Andi? Andi! What are you –"

Oh yeah, that was him. She smirked as she raced past.

"See yah, Jim-boy!"

She could feel his eyes on her back as she went, but she got nothing form him through their link. She laughed at the thought that she'd left her silver tongued brother speechless. She was proud to be the only person around who could do that.

She continued down the road and straight into town.

Now, the town they lived in was not very big.

However, it was just populated enough that everyone pretty much knew everyone, directly or indirectly.

And, by now, everyone _certainly_ knew the crazy Howlette girl.

That being said, they glared daggers as she passed, but otherwise went right back to what they were doing.

It was probably one of the girls at the diner that called the police.

The moment she caught a glimpse of those blue lights was the moment all caution really got thrown to the wind, because she was going to end up in big trouble no matter what she did now.

She was willing to bet that her Daddy's pretty little bike could go twice as fast as those stupid police cars. Putting that to the test actually sounded fun. She revved the bikes engine, pushing it to go faster as the police car screeched after her.

She always thought it'd be exciting to be in one of those high speed chases you saw on television.

Thinking to head back out of town, hopefully on a deserted road, she made a sharp right turn, very nearly sending herself and the bike flying, not like it would have mattered. She was more worried about being made to pay for the damage done to the bike than she was worried about getting hurt.

The police car screeched right after her, and she just kept going. And going. And going.

She didn't account for the fact that she was giving the cop behind her time to head her off by going the way she did.

She swore, loud and incredibly unladylike (not like she cared), and braked hard when she saw the other police car coupled with two very large trucks that were probably from two off duty officers.

No way she was going to be able to stop in time.

She dove off the bike.

It sailed into the other squad car.

She wasn't done yet, though.

Glancing back at the officer that got out of the car that had been chasing her, a feral grin spread across her face.

He was old and heavy and there was no chance he'd even come close to being able to catch her if she decided…

She didn't even think about the men with the two trucks, or the other squad car.

"Come on, Miss Howlette." Officer Hunt, the one who'd been chasing her. "Don't be stupid!"

She flipped him off with two leather clad fingers, because she was angry at the world right then, although Hunt himself had done nothing wrong.

Oh, yeah, she was in big, _big _trouble.

She ran. Into the trees, as fast as her long, powerful legs could carry her. And they were _powerful_. Wildcat is what the kids in school had begun to call her when she started trying out for different sports. Said she moved as fast and swift as a cheetah.

The officer's had guns. They wouldn't hurt her, not as bad as they should, but they'd slow her down. At least she was pretty sure they would. Not like she'd ever actually been shot before, and that at least was an experience she'd skip over if at all possible, thank you very much.

But they wouldn't shoot, would they? Nah. Course not. She wasn't really hurting anybody. They'd give up eventually. Right?

Right?

…

Wrong. Very, very, incredibly wrong.

The damage she'd done, willfully or not, to the police car by letting the bike ram into it like that – yeah, they weren't too happy about that.

Like. You know. At all.

And running like she had – well, she had resisted arrest, when it came right down to it.

And flipping off Officer Hunt – not her finest moment.

At all.

But, as she sat quietly in her jail cell, waiting for someone (and right now she was actually, sort of, kind of hoping it would be her mother, because she could handle a half drunk, pissed off Mama, but her Dad was an entirely different story, especially if they called him down at the shop) with arms crossed, staring at the floor…

This wasn't exactly the first time she'd been in trouble, is what it all boiled down to.

She'd gotten in trouble for sneaking cigarettes. She'd gotten in trouble for drinking beer with some older friends. She'd gotten in trouble for stealing her Mama's truck before she'd had her actual license (which, she was almost positive, would be suspended now).

She'd gotten in trouble for a number of incredibly stupid things.

But _this _time…

"Damn, that was worth it…" She mumbled out loud, with a chuckle that bounced off the concrete walls around her.

* * *

_**Just an incredibly random, spur of the moment one shot. The idea came to me because I just heard the song Mr. Policeman by Brad Paisley, and I was kind of dying to expand a little on that little bit in One Day At A Time, where Jimmy mentions what happened in this scene.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Oh, and try look up the song I mentioned, it might kind of set the mood for this scene. :D**_


End file.
